Joseph Turok
Joseph Turok, also simpely known as Turok, is the titular protaganist of the 2008 reboot, Turok. Much is unkown about Turok's life, but at some piont he joined the military. After commiting a crime Turok was captured and brought to an prison for military criminals along with other military criminals. There, general Ronald Kane offered him a posistion in the Wolf Pack, a squad of elite black ops commandos. Turok accepted and was trained in the use of the ORO C9 Perforator Bow and ORO P23 Combat Knife, and befriended fellow Wolf Pack member Robert Slade. After completing his training, Wolf Pack was sent on a mission to Colombia where Turok accidentally injured a young girl, who was then executed by Kane. Sometime during the same mission, Turok abandoned Wolf Pack, and Robert Slade was killed. Three years after abandoning Wolf Pack, Turok was transferred to Whiskey Company. Immediately after his transfer, he was sent on a mission along with Whiskey Co. to a terraformed planet to capture Kane for being wanted for war crimes. Before the mission began, Whiskey Company's ship was shot down, scattering the soldiers on the planet. Turok eventually met up with Slade, Robert Slade's brother. Slade and Turok formed a fragile alliance to get back to the rest of Whiskey Co. so that they could find a means to leave the planet. They soon discovered that the whole planet was overrun by dinosaurs and MG Soldiers, mercenaries hired by the Mendel-Gruman Corporation commanded by Kane. Battle vs. Lara Croft (classic) (by Wassboss) Turok is walking though a rugged jungle keeping an eye out for any danger. He is holding a chain gun and is struggling with the weight of it. Suddenly he hears a rustle in the bushes. He turns and without thinking fires wildly into the bushes but a person dives out of the way just in time. This person is lara croft. She fires back with her M60 missing turok but destroying his chain gun. Turok jumps behind a tree whips out his handgun and fires at lara but she nimbly dodges the bullets and fires back almost hitting turok in the chest. She runs out of bullets and pulls out her revolver. Turok fires again scraping her arm and she fires back just missing his head by a few inches. Turok dives back behind cover clutching his gun tightly. He peers around the tree but sees none there. He turns back round to find himself staring down the barrel of a revolver. “Drop the gun” say lara pushing the gun into turok’s temple. Turok lets go of his gun and it falls to the ground. “Good” she says and stamps on the gun crushing it under her boot. Suddenly they both hear a snarling coming from some bushes. A raptor leaps out onto lara trying to bite her. She can feel the warm breath of the creature as it snaps at her face. She manages to grab her revolver, rams it down the creature’s mouth and pulls the trigger. The head of the raptor is blown to pieces and she pushes the body off her. She stands up but turok is nowhere to be seen. She hears a faint whooshing and jumps to the side as an arrow flies past her head exploding on the tree behind her. She looks in the direction the arrow came from. She sees turok standing behind a tree readying another explosive arrow. Lara fires her revolver but finds it is out of bullets. She is forced to dodge again as another arrow flies past her head. She pulls out a sticky grenade and throws it at turok but he leaps to the side the explosion going off harmlessly behind him. Lara throws another grenade into the bushes turok is hiding in. She hears a scream followed by an explosion. She laughs and turns to leave but an arrow flies past her head. She turns to see turok standing, shirt torn, holding a knife glaring at her. Lara pulls out her own knife and the two begin to duel. Lara gets the upper hand and kicks the knife out of turok’s hand. Turok steps back as lara lunges at him stabbing him leg. He screams in agony as lara removes the knife and gose for another stab. Turok grabs her wrist, turning the knife around and plunging it into her stomach. She coughs up blood then drops dead on floor. Turok pulls the bloody knife out lara’s stomach and yells in victory. Winner Turok Expert’s Opinion Turok won because of his skill in both long and close range combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Indiana Jones (by Wassboss) Indiana jones is trekking through a swamp, his boot splattered with mud. He has heard a rumour of a strange man who has been living in the swamp who killed a fellow treasure hunter a few months ago. Indiana has decided to find this mysterious stranger and bring him too justice. Little does he know he is being watched... Turok aims his chain gun at Indiana and prepares to fire. He is tired of being hunted down for defending himself from an attack. Two bounty hunters have already tried to kill him but he displaced them easily. He waits till Indiana stops to wipe the mud off his shoes and fires. Indiana hears rustling in the trees above him and jumps behind a tree as bullets rain down on him. He pulls out his machine gun and aims it carefully at turok’s position. He opens fire hitting the massive chain gun and rendering it useless. Turok cusses and pulling out his pistol shoots the machine gun out of indiana’s hands. He jumps down from the tree and fires at indiana who is forced behind a tree again. Indiana unholsters his colt revolver and waits for turok to stop firing before peeking round the side of the tree. He sees turok fumbling with his magazine trying to put it in. Indiana jumps out and kicks the gun out of turok’s hand and fires at turok at point blank range. However his shot is way out and only scrapes turok’s shoulder. Turok laughs and pulls out his knife and, yelling a war cry, jumps forward and almost stabs indiana in the chest. Indiana throws the revolver aside and pulls out his machete and swings slashing turok’s stomach. Turok shouts in pain and lunges forward stabbing indiana in the leg. Indiana winches in pain and kicks turok pushing him back the knife remaining in his leg. Indiana swings his sword at turok who dodges out of the way. He then turns and runs off into the brush too retrieve his last weapon. Indiana pulls the knife out of his leg and throws it aside. He wipes the sweat off his brow and limps after him. He follows turok’s trail until in disappears abruptly. He looks wildly around hoping to see his opponent. But he does not think to look up. Turok is sitting on a branch above indiana bow in hand. He pulls out an arrow and aims at his unsuspecting victim. Indiana hears a whistling sound and lifts up his machete deflecting the arrow. He looks up and sees turok standing above him. Turok shouts another war cry and jumps on top of indiana. They land in a heap on the floor but indiana has lost his machete. Turok sits on tops of his and tries to stab him with arrow which indiana dodges. He then kicks turok in the face and pushes him off him. He gets too his feet and pulls out his trusty bullwhip. He hooks turok’s leg and yanks backwards tripping him up. He then lashes forward with the whip hitting turok in the chest leaving a nasty bruise. He then whips forward repeatedly leaving more bruises on turok’s body. Turok somehow manages to resist the pain and aims his bow again. He aims for indiana’s chest and fires hitting straight in the right lung. Indiana staggers back and drops his bullwhip. He clutches his chest and fall right into a hidden mine the fall snapping him like a twig. Turok stands up and hollers at the top of his voice. He then limps off to find help for his bruises. Winner Turok Expert's Opinion Turok won because of his experience fighting much harder foes. While indiana fought the same savage natives and mindless thug’s turok was fighting and beating raptors, heavily armoured troops and the mighty T.rex This round ends on thursday the 10th of march and next round is the first quater final round. Whoop Whoop To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors